Akeshi the Reaper
by SprackenDudes77
Summary: Akeshi Blackwoods a student of Ashford, is now one of the Knights. After he discovered the death of his parents, will he join Zero? Or destroy him?
1. Chapter 1

**New Characters protagonist added: **Akeshi Blackwoods

* * *

~~At Ashford Academy~~

Lelouch and the gang is in the classroom, Math time. The school bell rang, and all the student were out. As Lelouch and Suzaku were walking on the corridor they saw a student that they've never seen before, but they pass him by. They went separate ways, Suzaku went down to the roof garden, Lelouch went to the library and went down to the control room. (Which Suzaku didn't know, yet)

~~At English Class~~

"Okay class settles down, I'd like you to meet someone. Akeshi Blackwwods, son of Duke William Blackwoods. He will be your new Classmate" the adviser Introduced

Lelouch reach a pen on his pocket and spins it on the table, and then a screen went out. "Akeshi Blackwoods" He began to search his Biography.

_Name: Akeshi Blackwoods_

_Age: 18_

_Gender: Male_

_Hair color: Dark Black_

_Eye color: Sky blue_

_Skin color: Pale white_

_Date of birth: November 21 2000_

_Height: 197cm_

_Blood type: AB_

_Zodiac sign: Scorpio_

_Nationality: Half Japanese, Half Britannian_

_Known relatives: William Blackwoods (Father)__  
__(Unknown information about the mother)_

"What? No information about the mother" Lelouch thought

"You can sit beside Shirly" the adviser pointed

Akeshi sat down listening to every word of the teacher, he didn't talk too much, his kinda one of those silent type of guys.

~~Later at Dismissal~~

Lelouch was heading towards the house, then he saw Akeshi with Suzaku and Euphemia, talking. Then he left, he went inside and greeted his sister, after that he went up to his room, and talk to C.C, When she heard about his name she's surprised like she knows him somehow.

~~The Next Morning ~~

Akeshi was out of the woods, he entered a cave, and there he kept his Kinghtmare and he began upgrading it. Gino and the other knights of the round were doing some camping along with Lelouch, Shirly, Milly, Kallen, and Rival, and don't forget Arthur the cat. They began to hear sounds, so they followed it, it leads them to Akeshi. Gino pressed something, as well as Anya, so was Suzaku. Few minutes later their knightmares arrived, just for when if something goes nasty. The Knights cautiously entered the cave, and saw Akeshi. Suzaku went out of his Lancelot Albion, and talk to Akeshi, while Gino and Anya was still on their Kinghtmare.

"Hey Akeshi, didn't expect your her-" before Suzaku could finish, he got interupt by Akeshi

"Just cut to the crap, I know you're going to arrest me" Akeshi said

"Yes, for owning a Kingtmare without clearance" Suzaku said.

"Built this Knightmare" Akeshi reply

"Even so"

"Anya ready to subdue him when your close, me and Gino will keep him distracted" Suzako said in a private message

"I do not capture, only destroy" she replied emotionless

"Anya, after 3 years you haven't change a thing" Gino smirked

"Be serious Gino"

"Ok Suzuka, geez don't get so bossy"

Tristan Divider charge at him, but Akeshi leaps back turned into insect mode, his ranged weapon is now attached beside the cockpit, as Akeshi dodge their attacks he also fire his weapon 'Judgement' This strategy struggled the Knights, His agility and evasion increased 3 folds. This forces them to go outside wheres there's more space and advantage. Lelouch and the guys ran for cover. When the knight was on the air, Akeshi went back into Knightmare mode, where his fire were deadly accurate and focus, still nothing change on his agility and evasion. Tristan was lock on his target, and taking heavy fire, Mordred fired her Hadron cannon at Akeshi. But he quickly evades it and fired at the Mordred, Anya was struggling to kept away from his attack, but got shot down. Fortunately she eject just in time, Akeshi's ammo runs out, so Suzaku faced him close quarter combat, even Tristan. But Akeshi has more superior fighting skill than the both of them. Fortunately Akeshi did a devastating damage to Tristan with the Uruna Blade, but Suzaku pierce his sword into the cockpit barely hitting Akeshi, his knightmare fell to the ground and he got out, and surrendered.

"Good fight, I'll give you that" Gino went out of his Knightmare, who got cut in half, but can still fly

"Okay will take him to the HQ. Anya you'll stay here and enjoy camping, we'll catch up later. Dont worry I'll tel them to repair the Mordred" Then they went off

~~Later at HQ~~

Akeshi was sent to his cell, few minute later Schneizel and Cornelia entered.

"Get up" Schneizel ordered

"What do you want?" Akeshi asked

"We want you in the Knight of the Round, your skills are beyond reaches, you would make a great service of it" Cornelia said.

'Father would want me as Knight, but mother... Mother wants me to have a normal life, without fighting anymore battles *sigh*' Akeshi thought. "Okay I'll join the Knight of Round, on one condition" he said

"Name it" Schneizel reply

"I'll be using one of those ninth generations Knightmare" Akeshi requested

"Despicable, Do you know how hard to make a ninth generation, let alone use it from a complete stranger" Cornelia said, slightly raising her voice.

"Very well then, order your men to repair my Knightmare, then give me a very difficult mission, if that dose your doubt" Akeshi reply

"As you wish, the outskirt base of E.U is been under siege for days, Black knight actually behind this. Eliminate the Black knight whose besieging the E.U based" Schneizel gave his mission

"Why can't they fight back?" Akeshi asked, out of curiosity

"The Knightmare there are good at defensive stance, but very weak on offensive attack, Do you want the mission or not?" Schneizel asked

"I do want the mission badly" Akeshi answered

"Very well, you'll start in first light. Knightmare repair will be done in morning" Cornelia then walk out

"Good luck" then Schneizel followed

"Luck? I don't believe in luck" Akeshi said to himself

~~The Next Morning~~

"So are ready?" Engineer #1 asked

"We upgraded some its armor, we know you may take heavy fire so we added some speed and evasion thing" Engineer #2 said

"Good, you've done well" Akeshi complimented them, as he saw his Knightmare now black and white

He entered the cockpit and began to control, few hours later he reached the area, he waited till night cause the color of his Kinghtmare gave him advantage.

~~Later that night~~

The Engineers attach something on his Knightmare.

"Radar Jammer, nice, this is about to get really bloody" his personality began to change, he leaps in the middle of the enemy.

"A knightmare?! Fire!" the commanding officer ordered

They began doing a heavy fire on Akishe, but the flash of their gun blinded their vision, because of the color of the Knightmare. He uses the 'Judgment' one by one enemies explode, their moral began to drop, till he uses his 'Tonfa'. The Black Knights began to panic, his like a ghost out for revenge, when his done with an enemy, he finds another one to eliminates it, he began to go asylum, craze on the blood of the enemy.

"DIE!" he charges at 5 enemies, and eliminated them. "DIE!" he began go blood drunk. "DIE!" as he eliminates the last one. When he snap back unto himself again, he found the area bloody, debris scattered, and was on fire, cause of the explosion. He stands there, with a violent crack of lightning, Akeshi disappeared.


	2. lovers by the 5 to the 6

~~Back at the HQ~~

"Thank you for saving us prince Schneizel, if I may? I want to thank those men you sent" The commanding officer of the E.U requested.

"Those men? No, it was just a man, and hes not here yet, and are there any problem in the E.U" Schneizel ask him

"Yes sir, disposing the bodies, debris and cleaning off the blood stained ground, I'll get going my prince and have a good day" the officer was now disconnected

~~At the Hangar~~

Akeshi arrived; he went straight to Schneizel's office.

"So you came back in one piece, It's outstanding" Schneizel was amazed

"Of course, and just a scratch on the Alexander" Akeshi added

"Hmm, you are truly skillful, so you killed 322 stationed Black knights all alone?"

"All single one of them" he said coldly

"You've earn my trust, kneel" Schneizel commanded

Akeshi knelt in front of the prince, Schneizel took his sword. "I dubbed thee Akeshi, Knight of 5" Akeshi was now a knight

"A Knight of 5?" Akeshi was dazed

"So how did you build your Knightmare?" Schneizel asked

"Back home when I was a kid, I usually like to go to Ann's, There Alexanders were lined up. 5 years later dad decides to let me work at Ann's, Ann helped me, instructed me. 2 years on working, I finally finished it, actually its was a gift that I and Ann built. I did a test drive, the result was great" Akeshi answered

"A kid controlling a Knightmare? That I don't see everyday" Schneizel said

"Years passed, I was 15. I went home, but that night changes everything. I saw my father been killed by unknown peoples. I ran into the forest and and took control of my Knightmare, I went back to the house and slaughtered them, after that I went to Italy lived there for 3 years and came here to Japan."

"Hmm, You need to go back to your school before the class this morning" schneizel said

"Thank your majesty" Akeshi now went to school.

~~At Ashford~~

Lelouch, Suzaku and Gino were at a meeting of students' council, suddenly Prez announced something:

"Everyone I'd like you to meet our newest member. Akeshi Blackwoods"

"W-w-what?!" Lelouch stutters

"No he can't be, his a fugitive" Gino said

"Yeah, we just arrested him, his a prisoner" Suzaku added

"Actually I'm now the Knight of 5" Akeshi defended himself

"A Knight? How?" Suzaku ask in disbelief

"Prince Schneizel dubs me" Akeshi answered

"Prince Schneizel?" Gino asked

"Yes Prince Schneizel" Akeshi clarified

"Okay, now listen up" Milly said, and give them a hefty smacks

"Okay were listening, no need to beat us up" Gino said

~~After the meeting ~~

It was night time Akeshi went to the downtown, on the rich district. He entered his Masion, he felt that his being followed, as he entered the hall he switched of the light and took his Kunai. Then flash of guns lights the room then some people entered the hall, Akeshi took cover from a pillar. When the firing stops, Akeshi was ready to take them out. He threw smoke bombs in front of them, He sprinted towards them, he began killing them to the quickest as he can. When he turned on the light, saw some masked people, he knew they were terrorist. Then it hit him.

"Assassination?" he thought

Then rod dots began to appear all over him, he was surprise but still he's calm. "Snipers? Well then this leaves me no choice; still I haven't used this for a while. At range 153 meters away" Akeshi's eyes began to turn red, and then a large red sphere appeared, causing the snipers to pause. Few minutes later they began to move, and saw Akeshi disappeared.

"The target has disappeared, I repeat the target has disappeared" then the sniper began to hear beeping sound behind them, and they turn, and saw C4's. 170 meters away, Akeshi smiled and pressed the button. The explosion could be seen in from a mile away, the shock wave shatter every window in the Rich district. When Akeshi lowers his guard down someone from behind pointed a gun at his head.

"Well,well, well, if ins't the Knight of 5" the strange person said it without emotions

"I already know that it's you... Anya" Akeshi said

"How did you-"

"From the way you breathe, the way you talk, the way your heart beat, I already know its you Anya" Akeshi interrupts

Akeshi did a quick disarm and kicked the gun away, Anya was now fighting with him hand-to-hand, after few seconds, Akeshi pinned her down to the ground but of course he didn't hit her or hurt her. "Oh Anya, fierce as ever, I began to admire you" suddenly Akeshi lean closer and gave her a kiss, then broke up the kiss, but Anya grab his hair and kissed him again. Her tongue was begging for an entrance and Akeshi let her in, her tongue was dancing with his. He broke the kiss and saw that his and her saliva linked.

"I'm sorry I destroyed your Knightmare" Akeshi apologized

"It's alright" Anya replied, and smiled. When Akeshi seen this, he was amazed by her beauty.

"Alright guys I know your there" Akeshi called out, from the bushes the Knight of 7 came out with Gino, and some Britannian soldiers.

Anya stands up with Akeshi, she then gave him a kiss. "Bye Akeshi" she waved as she walks away. Suzaku and Gino stood in shock, and stared at Akeshi.

"What? Isn't it normal for a Knights to kiss each other" Akeshi asked

"Yeah it's normal, but if it's Anya? Way beyond normal" Gino answered

"Espicially when she smiles" Suzaku added

"Why? isn't it normal when she smile?" Akeshi asked

"Akeshi, after all the service we've done in the Round, this is the first time we saw Lady Anya smile, let alone kiss somebody" Suzaku answered

'Wow, so I'm her first' Akeshi thought. "By the way do you have any idea who sent those terrorist?" Akeshi asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah, about that" Gino said and laugh nervously

"About what?" again, Akeshi ask

"We kinda sent those terrorist to attack you" Suzaku answered, who was a little scared about his reaction

*Silence...*

"You've what?!" Akeshi shouted

"I-I-It was just a test" Gino stutters

"A test?! A test?! A Fucking test?!" he shouted

"Calm down my lord" when the soldier approached him, Akeshi knocked him out with one punch

"At least you've gain Cornelia's trust" Gino said

"This better be worth it, our I'll break your Knightmares into pieces" he walk away to his garage and took his motorcycle out.

"Where are you going?" Gino asked

"Downtown, I'll just sleep in the hotel, and find a house tomorrow" Akeshi answered

"Fine well meet you tomorrow at the HQ, will stay here and send some sweeper team" Suzaku said and he was dialing through his cellphone

"Ok then, see you tomorrow" Akeshi went off

~~At the hotel~~

Akeshi took a shower after his finished, he went out. (He was now full dressed) Then he heard a niose coming from the window. He slowly moves toward the table. Out of the shadow, a ninja came out, Akeshi fought back. Bur he got wounded when the ninja stabbed him with a combat knife on the right chest and a deep one. But Akeshi killed the ninja by snapping its neck and kick him/her of the building. He called Suzaku on the phone:

"Hey Suzaku" Akeshi greeted weakly

"Oh hey Akeshi, what's up? Suzaku asked

"Nothing, I'm just Ok- *cough*" Akeshi cough up blood

"Akeshi you okay?" Suzaku asked, whose getting worried

"Nah, I'm okay *coughing*" his condition was getting worse

"I know something's wrong, so just tell me whe-" before Suzaku could finish, Akeshi's phone hang up

"Gino we gotta find Akeshi, NOW!" Suzaku shouted

"Why? What happen?" Gino asked

"Akeshi's in danger, let's just find him" Suzaku said

After few minutes later, Gino found him using his Knightmare, while Suzaku carried him outside, then Gino picked him up and went to the hospital.


End file.
